Retorno
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: 'Eu me virei sem uma vontade consciente de fazê-lo, mas meu lado apaixonado/masoquista pediu que a educação falasse mais alto e eu a encarei.' - One-Shot / GaaIno


**Fic:**

**Retorno

* * *

**

_**This love has taken its toll on me **__  
__(Esse amor me abalou)_

_**She said goodbye too many times before  
**__(Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes)_

_**Her heart is breaking in front of me  
**__(E o coração dela está quebrando na minha frente)_

_**I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
**__(Eu não tenho escolha porque não direi mais adeus)_

_This Love__ – Maroon 5

* * *

_

Aqueles casos de conveniência já não me satisfaziam como antes. Ser sempre procurado quando não havia outra opção, quando a abstinência da viajem lhe subia a cabeça e o meu corpo proporcionava o prazer casual.

Os olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro atraíam não somente a mim. Eles são vorazes e deixam um rastro de corações fragmentados por onde quer que ela passe. E aquele belo sorriso falso gostava disso. Era bom para sua auto-estima saber que tinha poder.

Quando ela tinha chegado àquele bar eu não sabia, nem mesmo quando eu comecei meus devaneios ao seu respeito, mas isso provavelmente era um simples efeito do álcool. O importante agora era ignorar o fogo daqueles olhos claros para não me deixar levar pela sorte de um encontro. Ou outra simples noite de satisfação mútua e sem significado pessoal.

Infelizmente o globo conspira contra a pouco aparente fragilidade dos meus sentimentos e a loira de andar felino já caminhava em minha direção rebolando os quadris largos e a cintura fina de um jeito irritantemente sexy.

- Boa noite Kazekage-sama.

Eu me virei sem uma vontade consciente de fazê-lo, mas meu lado apaixonado/masoquista pediu que a educação falasse mais alto e eu a encarei.

Tentando não me perder nas curvas do vestido vermelho acenei com a cabeça e voltei-me para o arsenal de bebidas do bar, procurando alguma bebida forte o suficiente para apagar as memórias das diversas noites que já passara com aquela mulher.

Sem qualquer convite ela se sentou ao meu lado e rapidamente o garçom lhe atendeu. Eu revirei meus olhos. Nem mesmo o Kazegake de Suna poderia se sobrepor à hierarquia dos bares: mulheres bonitas sempre tem prioridade no atendimento.

- Gostaria de pedir o mesmo que o meu _acompanhante_.

O sorriso cínico que ela me lançou soava estranhamente como um desafio mudo. Eu não devia, mas entrei em seu jogo de azar. O garçom pareceu atordoado quando ela se voltou para mim à espera de meu pedido. Provavelmente ele pensava no que eu poderia lhe fazer por ter se engraçado para minha acompanhante. Não queria confusão, por isso resolvi ser breve.

- Dois sakês são o suficiente.

- _Por enquanto_. – Ela realmente desejava me tirar do sério. Ou talvez só quisesse mesmo tirar as minhas calças...

Eu finalmente me permiti encará-la sem medo e foi esse meu maior erro. Levou suas mãos hábeis à minha coxa esquerda assim que o atendente se virou e começou a jogar com a minha sanidade e autocontrole enquanto massageava aquele lugar sensível sem se importar com o restante dos presentes.

Quando desviei o olhar eu descobri que já não tinha mais noção do tempo, pois as bebidas estavam sobre o balcão de madeira e o garçom atendia uma mesa do outro lado. Peguei um dos pequenos copos e virei o seu conteúdo em minha boca sentindo de uma só vez o gosto peculiar descer queimando pela minha garganta.

Ela imitou o meu gesto, mas de um modo sem dúvida muito mais agradável para os olhos alheios. E então ela dirigiu a mim um sorriso diferente.

Por um milésimo de segundo eu pensei ter visto um lampejo de tristeza sincera naquele rosto perfeito sempre tão imerso em felicidade falsa.

O melhor seria não me focar naquilo, além do mais eu já não olhava para ela. Puxar assunto não era do meu feitio, mas era do meu interesse.

- Outra missão nos arredores?

- Nem tudo na minha vida é trabalho Gaara. – Até mesmo sua voz parecia ter um timbre diferente, uma oitava mais baixa e sem aquele tom sedutoramente desafiador. Eu continuaria com o jogo.

- Ah, claro. Eu me esqueci que também tem sexo.

Pude ouvir uma risada sem alegria, mas ainda assim eu não me renderia. Não me viraria para encará-la e não deixaria que meus desejos tomassem conta de mim e eu possuísse aqueles lábios manchando o batom bem passado. Eu decididamente não perderia esse jogo.

- Seria tão surpreendente que nem passou pela sua cabeça que eu tenha vindo lhe fazer uma visita?

Eu estava cansado. Talvez arriscasse a palavra exausto. Em menos de meia hora ela fora capaz de acabar com as forças que eu acumulara por messes enquanto se divertia com outros homens em Konoha.

Levantei-me e deixei sobre o balcão uma nota qualquer de minha carteira. Eu encarei-a esperando que fosse a última vez, mas nesse momento uma lágrima solitária descia por seu rosto e ela tentava disfarçar. Foi nesse momento que eu me rendi...

- Vamos, Ino.

Ela se levantou aparentemente recomposta e nós seguimos pelas ruas silenciosas até o portão da minha casa. Ino provavelmente não conhecia nenhuma das hospedarias de Suna. Desde os seus dezesseis anos que ela se hospeda em minha casa quando tem alguma missão no território da areia. E desde esse mesmo período eu a acolho sem me importar com o depois.

Estranhamente paramos na sala de entrada e ficamos nos encarando. Eu suspirei e comecei a desabotoar minha camisa enquanto me virava em direção à escada que levava ao meu quarto.

- Gaara... – Eu lutei contra, mas não consegui e me virei. – Eu não devia estar aqui.

- Eu sei.

Silêncio. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas em algum lugar do tempo o meu amor por ele sumiu. Eu agora gostava de preencher o mesmo com qualquer besteira.

- Saí da vila sem autorização, Gaara. Shikamaru deve estar à beira de um enfarte agora e Tsunade-sama me aplicará um belo castigo quando chegar.

- Meça melhor seus atos. – Eu sibilei aquelas palavras quando me lembrei o motivo de minha resistência todo esse tempo. Ela vai voltar para sua vida em Konoha e eu vou ficar aqui, esperando que a vida dela milagrosamente resolva vir para cá.

- Não me faça voltar com as mãos vazias para Konoha, Gaara... – As lágrimas estranhamente cobriram o seu rosto e eu senti um aperto ainda maior em meu peito por saber que era eu o causador delas. Ainda assim eu não podia me esquecer que já fora eu quem chorara e ela quem ignorou e voltou para casa.

- Quando lhe ofereci um anel para cobrir suas mãos você negou.

Seus joelhos fraquejaram e eu a vi cair no chão enquanto borrava a maquiagem perfeita. Eu não consegui mais ignorar meu instinto de protegê-la e fui ao seu encontro, levantando-a com o máximo de delicadeza que as minhas mãos assassinas possuíam.

Mas o toque teve um efeito neutralizante incompreensível. Quando eu deixei meus olhos se perderem nos dela algo se remexeu inquietantemente dentro de mim e no minuto seguinte eu já não soube como, mas minha camisa estava jogada no sofá e minhas mãos trabalhavam em seu vestido.

O sabor das lágrimas era salgado e eu só me recordo de ter acordado em minha cama, e pela primeira vez ela ainda se encontrava aqui ao amanhecer.

Em sua mão direita um anel dourado o qual eu admirei uma última vez antes de me render ao sono. Adormeci pensando que teria algum tempo de vê-lo ali até que ela fosse à Konoha e então voltasse para que pudéssemos mudá-lo para outra mão...

* * *

**Eu vi o clipe dessa música e pensei: GaaIno.**

**Sério, não teve como não escrever. Além do mais, tem toda a inspiração do recesso, que é uma maravilha!**

**Eu sei que falei dos meus longs, mas simplesmente não tenho coragem de postar... Sei lá, acho que não ficam bons! Mas com certeza eu vou ter um momento do tipo: 'ah, não to fazendo nada e não vou deixar isso aqui mofando!', aí eu posto! ;P**

**Bom, por enquanto é isso! Provavelmente deve vir um SasuHina por esses dias...**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijooos,**

**Mrs. Loockers.**


End file.
